Monochrome Set
The Monochrome Set are an English post-punk/new wave band, originally formed in Hornsey, London in 1978 from the remnants of a college group called The B-Sides, whose members had included Stuart Goddard, later known as Adam Ant. The original line-up consisted of Indian-born lead singer and principal songwriter Bid (real name Ganesh Seshadri), Canadian guitarist Lester Square (real name Thomas W.B. Hardy), drummer John D. Haney and bass guitarist Charlie X. The band went through several bassists in the next few years, including Jeremy Harrington, Simon Croft and Andy Warren of the Ants, a childhood friend of Bid. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Early singles received lots of airplay on the Peel show. "One rather cares for that, I must say" Peel comments after he played the last session track '4.0.5. Line' on his 19 May 1980 show. Festive Fifty Entries * None Sessions * Three sessions: 1. Recorded: 1979-02-14. First broadcast: 22 February 1979. Repeated: 12 April 1979. *Espresso / Noise / Les Enfants / Fat Fun / Love Goes Down The Drain 'Ici Les Enfants / Fat Fun' available on Volume, Contrast, Brilliance...(Sessions & Singles Vol. 1) (Cherry Red). 2. Recorded: 1979-08-21. First broadcast: 06 September 1979. *Fallout / Martians Go Home / Goodbye Joe /The Strange Boutique / Viva Death Row 3. Recorded: 1980-04-05. First broadcast: 23 April 1980. Repeated: 19 May 1980 *B.I.D. Spells Bid / Apocalypso / Love Zombies / 4.0.5. Lines 'Love Zombies' available on Volume, Contrast, Brilliance...(Sessions & Singles Vol. 1) (Cherry Red). Other Shows Played ; 1979 *29 January 1979: He's Frank (7" He's Frank) Rough Trade *14 February 1979: He's Frank (7" He's Frank) Rough Trade *15 March 1979: Alphaville (7" He's Frank) Rough Trade *27 March 1979: He's Frank (7" He's Frank) Rough Trade *26 May 1979 (BFBS): Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (7") Rough Trade *28 May 1979: Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (7") Rough Trade *12 July 1979: Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (7") Rough Trade *23 July 1979: Eine Symphonie Des Grauens (7") Rough Trade *01 October 1979: The Monochrome Set (7") Rough Trade *23 October 1979: The Monochrome Set (7") Rough Trade *30 October 1979: Mr Bizarro (7") Rough Trade *October 1979 (Virgin In-Store): Mr Bizarro (7 inch (b side of Monochrome Set)) Rough Trade *12 November 1979: The Monochrome Set (7") Rough Trade *18 December 1979: He's Frank (Slight Return) (7" He's Frank) Disquo Bleu ;1980 *10 January 1980: Silicon Carne (7" He's Frank) Disquo Bleu *12 April 1980 (BFBS): The Monochrome Set (I Presume) (album - Strange Boutique) Dindisc *19 April 1980 (BFBS): The Strange Boutique (7") Dindisc DIN 18 *19 April 1980 (BFBS): Surfing SW 12 (7" - The Strange Boutique) Dindisc DIN 18 *14 April 1980: The Strange Boutique (7") Dindisc *22 April 1980: The Monochrome Set (I Presume) (LP - Strange Boutique) Dindisc *06 May 1980: The Etcetera Stroll (LP - Strange Boutique) Dindisc *28 May 1980: The Strange Boutique (7") Dindisc ;1983 *24 May 1983: Jet Set Junta (7") Cherry Red (Mark Ellen sitting in) External Links *The Monochrome Set Wikipedia *The Monochrome Set Official *BBC Peel Category:Artists